A RWBY Carol
by Yoramex
Summary: Join Roman Torchwick as he relives the classic story of "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens but, of course, with a twist. Characters in the story are replaced with RWBY's and the storyteller is a bit reluctant to actually follow the story.


**A/N: This story was made for /r/RWBY's December 2014 Monthly Contest. I do not own the rights to RWBY, Roosterteeth does.**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve. Roman Torchwick, millionaire, notorious criminal and wanted by the VPD, was sitting in his office, counting his money. His assistant, Perry, was working in another room. Although Perry had begged Roman various times to install some heating Roman always refused. Roman was never cold because he had enough money to pay for a white trench coat that kept him warm. Perry on the other hand, didn't get paid a lot by Roman so he had no money to pay for warm clothes. This resulted in Perry having to work in very cold conditions. That same evening, his niece, Ruby, paid him a visit to ask him something. She and her friends were organizing a Christmas dance party at Beacon he next day and she invited Roman to come. Roman, however, did not have time to go to such nonsense because time is money and during a dance, he can't make money, so he refused the invitation.<p>

At that moment, two young men also came into the shop. Roman recognized the two, they were called Sun and Neptune, and he knew what they were coming for. The blonde monkey Faunus was the first to talk.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Torchwick. We are Sun and Neptune..."

"I know who you are."

The blue-haired boy continued: "We are collecting money for Oxfam, would you like to donate some?"

Meanwhile, his niece also said she had to go, wished him a Merry Christmas and left the shop.

"Merry Christmas?! Donate?! Like, giving it away? To a charity? My hard earned money? Bah, humbug!"

After being so rudely dismissed, the two boys also left, while cursing that "ignorant, greedy man". After one more hour of counting money, Roman decided he was done for the day. He grabbed his cane, put on his black bowler, told Perry to close the store after he was done cleaning and he left the store. He walked straight home, paying no attention to the busy but cozy pub across the street. He was going to be cozy on his own way, home and alone.

The first thing he did when he got home was light the fireplace. After that he grabbed some potato chips, poured himself a glass of dust-infused scotch and made sure his cigars were close by. He sat down in his one-man sofa, put his stuff on a small table to the side of him and turned on his flat-screen TV. He switched the channel to watch "Jeopardy". For some reason it was a very weird episode where a participant was dressed as a hue manatee.

After witnessing the weirdest episode of anything ever, he switched channels again, for they were about to play his favourite movie, Home Alone. He didn't really like movies, but that one was an exception. Kevin's shenanigans reminded him of the time when he was still young. He kept watching the movie peacefully, sometimes drinking from his scotch or eating his potato chips.

The only sounds that could be heard at first were the television and the wind outside. But suddenly, an ominous one joined too. It was like the rattling of a chain and it originated from behind the door, where the staircase was. Someone, or something, started turning the doorknob and soon, the door opened. Roman, being a notorious criminal, was not afraid of intruders and stood up to face his opponent. Surprise struck his face.

Surprise was an understatement, for it was no one less than Tukson standing in the doorway, dragging a bag connected to a chain. Suddenly, something became clear for Roman. His niece invited him to an annual party, he refused to give to the charity of two young men, he mistreated his clerk and now he got a visit from the ghost of an old "friend". He realised he was reliving that one story he read in a book some time ago: "A Christmas carol". He decided to start a conversation.

"You, ghost of Tukson, have come to tell me that I will be visited by three other ghosts, who will show me the errors of my lifestyle, haven't you?"

"Actually, no, I'm still alive and came to steal your books as revenge for the books that were stolen by two of your goons. I'm wondering why people keep thinking that I'm dead. That boy, Mercury, only fired one shot and my Aura was not low enough to be killed by that."

"Damnit, why can't anyone I hire be competent enough to actually succeed in what I ask them to do. But wait a minute, if you're not dead, then something wrong is happening."

_No Roman, this story has been told so many times. I thought it was time for a change._

"Who the heck are you?"

_You are inside a story and I am the writer of that story. You will do exactly what I write._

"I am Roman Torchwick. Nobody tells me what to do!"

_You will deal with it and you will obey me. Or would you rather have me kill you off right now?_

"Oh no, there's no need for that."

_Then let's continue._

Tukson continued the conversation like nothing happened. "I do know that three people will visit you tonight. However, they are not ghosts. They are very much alive."

"Right, I see, what a surprise. Now, could you just get some books and leave my house right now? I'm feeling pretty sleepy at the moment. Just don't take too many. They're expensive, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I sell them."

Tukson browsed the bookcase briefly and it didn't take long before he knew what books he was going to "steal". With _The Hobbit _ and The _Lord of The Rings _trilogy in his bag, he finally left the house. Roman prepared to go to bed.

_Did you already forget what I said earlier? We're not going to literally copy the story. These people will not appear in your sleep._

"In that case, I'd like to know if I can store my bowler hat or not."

_You'll find out very soon._

The storyteller's words were still echoing through the room when the next "guest" suddenly appeared in the living room. It was a tall Caucasian male wearing black and white clothes with a red tie, his hair was shaven. Roman immediately recognised his former business partner, Hei Xiong aka Junior.

"Oh for crying out loud. Couldn't you have at least wiped your feet before coming by? Look at the muddy footprints on the floor. I'm going to have to pay for the cleaning lady's extra hours now," Roman said frustrated.

_If that's really one of your concerns..._

As if there was magic involved, the footprints disappeared. But not only that was cleaned, the whole house looked as good as new. Even Roman's clothes seemed to have been washed very recently.

"Sweet, I like clean clothes. I would tank you if I were not a criminal. Now why is Junior here?"

"Allow ME to explain," Junior responded, "To make it still somewhat look like the story, I was asked to represent the ghost of Christmas past because we used to be affiliated, aka I'm someone from your past."

Roman could not hide his irritation. "And you actually obeyed this bozo's orders?"

"Let's say he had an offer I couldn't refuse. He was going to make me a real ghost if I didn't listen."

_And I will still do it to both of you if you cannot get back on track soon._

Roman finally decided it would be best to obey. "Ok, so I'm assuming that the visions will stay. How are YOU going to make that happen, Junior?"

_It's best you just show him._

Junior pulled out his giant bat/rocket launcher weapon and hit Roman in the back of the head very hard with it. It was very effective. Roman had been knocked out before but this was definitely something different from being KO'ed by a niece's friend for making a racist remark towards Faunus. A lot more painful, but much less embarrassing.

And indeed, Roman had a vision. He was standing outside, in the snow, yet, he did not feel cold or didn't leave any footprints. In the distance he saw a house but it was too far away and snowy to see anything beyond that description. Junior appeared alongside him. This time he looked ghostly.

"How did you get here? Did you knock yourself out?" Roman chuckled at the thought.

"Your friend..."

"He's in no way my friend," Roman interrupted, wanting no bad misunderstandings.

"The storyteller made arrangements so I can be in your visions and control them. Do you recognize where you are?"

"No, am I supposed to? I think I saw a house right there and it looked familiar, but I'm not sure," Roman answered.

Junior looked at Roman as if he were a moron. "Let's go check it out then."

After five minutes of walking, they reached a fence, indicating the boundaries of the owner's land. Junior was the one to start talking again: "Now that we're closer, do you recognize it now?"

"I... I... I do," Roman exclaimed flustered, "but why did you bring me to the house where I grew up as a kid?"

"Go over to the window and see for yourself."

Because Roman was afraid of what I'd do, he obeyed without hesitating. Once there, he looked through the window. He could see himself, as a little kid, as happy as he hasn't been in a long long time, playing with the toys he just received for Christmas from his parents. Junior joined Roman. Because the latter was so engulfed in his own thoughts, he was startled when Junior said something.

"Look at how happy you were. What happened? Why did you turn into the bitter man you are now? Why do you ruin other people's Christmases?

"I..." Roman was speechless.

"I see well, that's my vision for you. Now let me wake you up."

Suddenly, Roman opened his eyes. He was lying on his living room floor. He raised his upper body so he was sitting upright. He tried to open his mouth and say something but still couldn't produce any words.

_It's time for the next one._

"Roman, never forget what I said and showed to you."

And with those words, Junior disappeared in a puff of smoke. Roman noticed he still wasn't alone. He could feel the presence of another person. At that moment, she stepped out of the shadows. A young woman with pink and brown hair, a white coat with pink accents and brown pants. She also had her trusted parasol with her.

Roman regained his speech. "Oh shit, Neo...? Why her? _Whispers _She's a tad insane, you know."

_I originally wanted to go for Mercury or Emerald but she asked me if she could do it. And, honestly, I didn't want to refuse because she's scary as fuck._

Neo just stood there, not saying anything. Her mouth twisted into a frightening grin. Roman swore he could see her molars.

"I see that you're still not willing to talk, that you're still 'mute'." Roman said, making air quotes with his fingers.

"..." Neo simply cocked her head to one side.

"How am I supposed to know what she's trying to say."

_I guess I'll have to translate it for you. You don't have to __panic._

"Panic? Why would I panic?"

"..." Neo pulled out the thin sword from out of her umbrella.

_To show you the visions, she's going to stab you. It's like acupuncture, You won't feel a thing. She also says you're going to have to thrust her._

_"_Don't you mean trust?"

_Yeah... sure... Whatever._

"So you're asking me to trust Neo...? When she's going to stab me... with her blade?"

_Pretty much, yeah._

_'_Ugh fine, just make it quick."

"..."

Roman saw that Neo's eyes changed colors and Neo had her insane look before she stabbed him. She stabbed him right in the forehead but, to Roman's surprise, he actually didn't feel anything. No pain, which didn't always happen when Neo stabbed someone. Then, Roman lost consciousness.

Roman woke up in another vision. This time he recognized the town. He was in the outskirts of the town where his shop was located and where he lived. This was not a happy place. This neighborhood had the poorest houses, which led to a lot of criminal activities. Roman never had respect for for those criminals. They had no respect, no honor, no code. Forgetting about the story, he wondered why he was here. Neo just stood there. She looked absent. As if her soul returned to her lifeless body, she suddenly turned around to face Roman.

"..."

_You know what, Neo? I think it's for the best if you stopped trying to talk. I'll do the talking for you._

"..."

_I'm the storyteller. I can read your mind with ease. Believe me, I wish I couldn't, it's fucking up in there. So, also, no funny business, I'll see. Anyway, Roman, do you know where you are?_

"I roughly know where I am. I do not know WHY I'm here though. But what I do know is that this is a dangerous place for someone as well-dressed as me. I hope my clothes don't get dirty or stolen."

_First of all, you're in a vision. Nobody can see you and no, your clothes won't get dirty. Secondly, did you forget about the story?"_

"Yeah, I... Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Perry lives in this wretched neighborhood?"

_Well... yeah! Are you surprised?_

"Of course I am! Why doesn't he buy a house in a better neighborhood?"

_With what money? You don't give him a lot to start with. He has to take care of 6 children and his wife. His medical bills are through the roof because he's sick all the time because he feels too cold at work and then there's another reason, which Neo would like for you to see for yourself._

Roman noticed that Neo started walking. It started raining and Neo held her parasol up, which was ironic for two reasons. It was just a vision and a parasol... for the rain... They arrived at a house which was even smaller than the rest, way too small to house 8 people.

Roman hesitated to look through the window. Neo saw this, grabbed him by his neck and pushed him to the window. When Roman recovered and looked inside, he couldn't comprehend what he was. He only saw little furniture. A table that was too small, not enough chairs for all of them, only two closets and the tiniest Christmas tree he had ever seen. He was also surprised by the little food they had. He suddenly remembered "Tiny Tim" in Dickens' story and indeed, Perry also had a crippled son. Only... his son did not have one but two legs missing. So he had to go through life in a wheelchair. Roman wondered how they kept paying for this at all.

"I'm so ashamed. I... didn't know. Why didn't he say anything?"

_People are afraid of you. They are afraid because they think they'll be killed when they're in your way too much. He was also convinced you'd do nothing anyway._

"Do I really have that effect on people?"

_Obviously... Well that was it, time for the last one._

Roman woke up. He was dizzy, but further hand shot up to his forehead, expecting a deep hole dead center between his eyebrows. Still no pain from the stab, not even a wound from it. He stood up and saw that Neo was still there, she bowed. Roman decided that he needed a feminine hug and approached her. However, as soon as he touched her, she shattered.

He had no time to be amazed, for he heard sounds in the fireplace, which had magically extinguished itself. Something fell from the chimney into the fireplace. From a red puff of smoke, which must have been dust, the final guest emerged.

"Hello Roman, I see that your night has been rough already," Cinder said.

"And I see you still traverse the rooftops in a weird fashion."

Cinder looked at him angrily. She took a card and read it: "Good evening, I will be representing the ghost of Christmas yet to come as my plans in the future involve you... UH, I have no time for this shit!"

_Well, you know what to do."_

Cinder grabbed a bottle of black dust. Roman was afraid and wanted to run away. But before he could do that, he had inhaled the dust already and instantly collapsed on the floor.

His third vision had the worst setting of them all. The trees had no leaves, it was raining and the clouds darkened the sky. It was not helping that he was standing in what appeared to be a graveyard. Cinder was nowhere to be seen. He noticed some people in the distance and decided to investigate.

Once he got closer, he realized it was a funeral. He recognized the local reverend and a few of his "business partners". The reverend was preaching and the other men were discussing who would get what of the deceased person's possessions, if Roman heard correctly. Apparently this person had no loved ones who bothered to show up and/or someone who had the right to claim his inheritance.

"Boy, I'd like to know who this poor person was."

Suddenly, he felt Cinder's hand touch his shoulder. "Take a look. Gravestones usually show the name."

When Roman looked, he immediately regretted he did. For the gravestone displayed "Roman Torchwick" and the date of tomorrow as the date where he died.

"NO! This is impossible! I cannot die so soon!"

"Yes you can, and you will too. You should have been more friendly to people."

"No, I can change, I WILL change. Just give me another chance."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. See you in hell!" With those words, Cinder pushed Roman.

Roman fell over and into his own grave, which seemed to have opened a gate to the pits of Tartarus itself. He was terrified and screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Roman woke up in his bed, as if it was all a dream. He was even convinced it was one at the start. He was obviously still alive and not in hell. He decided to get up and that's when he noticed the first clue that proved it had all been real. He'd slept with this clothes on, while he normally does that in his pajamas. This activated his curiosity. He went down to his living room. He immediately saw a bit of black dust lying on the floor. . He could only conclude that it was all real, as far as it was real anyway, with the visions and all that. He wished he could verify it somehow.

"Cinder?" No reaction, of course, she was long gone. She would have stood out with her stealth clothes in the light.

"Storyteller? dude?" I decided it would be best not to respond.

"Great, so when I actually need them, they're not here." Roman said, obviously a bit frustrated.

Nonetheless, he actually felt something he had kind of forgotten that it existed, it was that long ago that he felt it. That feeling was cheer. He was glad that he didn't die and decided to not let this second chance go away. He needed some human contact so he decided to hit the town, and, more specifically, his shop. On the way to his destination, he passed his niece's house and remembered the invitation. He got a crazy idea and approached the door. He rang the bell and luckily it was Ruby herself who answered the door.

"Uncle Roman, what are you doing here?" She sounded genuinely surprised because he never visited her.

"I just came by quickly to tell you that I've changed my mind about the party. I'd be delighted to come. Here's money for the extra supplies you need."

"Uncle? Are you alright?" Ruby asked because her uncle was not being himself.

"Yeah, I feel great. In fact, I've never felt greater." He said in his, now, always cheerful voice. "Eh look, I gotta go. See you at the party?"

"Ehm... yeah sure. Don't forget, it starts at 8 pm. Thanks for the money!"

With that done, Roman continued on his path, feeling even better. When he arrived at his shop, he was not surprised to find it open. He had forced that poor Perry to work on Christmas. He needed to set things straight.

"Perry!"

"Yes sir?" Perry, of course, was frightened by his boss. The following took him completely by surprise.

"Why are you working? It's Christmas!"

"Because you said I would get fired if I didn't."

"Did I now? Well... that was foolish of me. Go home, celebrate Christmas. I'll close the shop, I just need to order that heating you wanted."

"Sir...? Are you alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Of course, I feel perfectly fine"

"Well, it's just, you're not really being yourself."

"Are people not allowed to change?"

""Uh…That sounds Great, sir!". Merry Christmas?"

"Merry Christmas, Perry! Oh wait, before you go I have a few announcements to make. Since business is going so well, I've decided to give you a raise and a Christmas Bonus. Also, how would you feel about me coming to your house to share a proper Christmas lunch? My treat, of course."

"Great!"

"Well, it's settled then. Expect me around noon?"

"Sounds good, I guess I'll see you then." Unsure of what to think but reluctant to pass up this wonderful opportunity, Perry left.

Roman finished doing his business and when he was locking the door, he saw Sun and Neptune walking on the other side of the street. It was very hard to miss a blue-haired boy and his monkey Faunus friend. He ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" Roman yelled to them.

Sun and Neptune looked back to see who it was, but when they realized it was Roman, they continued walking.

"Hey, wait up!"

"What is it that you want from us? Do you want to tell us that charity is 'humbug' again?" Sun snarled.

"No not at all, I would like to donate 10,000 Lien, if that's alright with you."

"10,000 Lien? Of course we're alright with that, Mr Torchwick. Here's the account number where you can deposit the money. Sorry for what I said."

"Oh no need to apologize, I was acting like a jerk earlier. Anyway boys, I've got a lot of shopping to do, so I'll see you later. Check that bank account for the money, in case I forget, Ok? Merry Christmas!

"Certainly Mr. Torchwick. Merry Christmas to you too."

To not forget about the 10,000 lien he immediately went down to the bank and made the transaction. Afterwards, he went shopping. He bought a Turkey and all kinds of other food stuff that was typical for Christmas. Then, he went to the toy store and bought some toys for Perry's 6 children. He also made sure to have a bigger Christmas tree delivered to Perry's house.

When he arrived at Perry's house with the food and the toys, the family was very grateful to Roman. They had the best Christmas ever, thanks to him. They all enjoyed playing with the toys and eating the food. Roman spent some time with Ricky, Perry's equivalent of "Tiny Tim". They became best buddies and Roman decided to financially support the little boy. He also assured Perry that he could rent some money from him, no rates, if he desired to buy a new house. After that day, Roman came to Perry's house many times to play and care for "Tiny Rick."

He also held his promise to Ruby and made it to the party at 8 pm. He made up with her friend Blake, and became a backer for Faunus rights. In the years that followed, Roman became famous for being the most generous man in town. Because he finally saw the error in his way of life, he changed his funeral dramatically. He did not die on Christmas of that year, he actually survived for many more years. And there were no businessmen discussing his inheritance on his funeral, there were people who actually cared about him. Roman finally understood the true meaning of Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed my fan fiction. I did not originally plan for it to be kinda silly or this long but right now I'm glad that I did. I'm not sure if I can actually win /r/RWBY's Monthly Contest with this but I would be glad if it did. If not, well I'm still glad that I made this. If you indeed enjoyed this, you know what to do.**

**EDIT: Some improvements to grammar, vocabulary and other bits. Thanks to Falcon for editing.**


End file.
